screwed up love
by Vamp1019948
Summary: well kim loves jack...Jack loves Kim and her best friend Grace...Grace loves Jerry but thinks Jerry loves Kim so begins to love jack...Jerry loves Grace but has no feelings like that towards Kim... as Kim does not like Jerry that way. i do not own kickin it...or anything...just the plot...well bye... why do i keep doing this... i dont know...well...oh right bye...oh god...
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys so new story and i might be writing a new story later but hope you guys like this story its going to be dramatic and cliche but who does not like a story like that every once and a while? i promise you will like this story. i luv ya -vamp1019948 **

**Kim's P.O.V**

i cant help but to love him! hes just so... well you know so him! he has this brown eyes that i just, and he has this killer smile that drive me, and he has this body oh god that body! then there's his unique personality. hes so perfect. yes yes i know i know... im Kim Crawford and im in love with my best friend Jack Anderson. i have known him forever. we have been best friends for 11 years. im 16 and ive never had a boyfriend or a first kiss because of him. of course im Kim Crawford ive been asked out many times but do i say yes? never. because i love him so much. Jack Anderson... wow even his name sounds so sexy. i may not be a good lyre but ive learned to lie about liking him.hes just so likable. only two people that knows this. grace and jerry. Jerry is my other best friend ive known him scense the day i met jack were are the three amigos. im the only one that knows he likes  
Grace.

today at school

i think im going to tell jack my feelings soon. maybe later this week. who knows he might just like me.

* * *

**Jacks P.O.V**

****Wow i have the biggest problem ive liked my best friend my whole life... but thats not the problem im starting to like her best friend grace... i have no idea what to do. like ive loved Kim ever sence i meet her when i was 5 years old and im 16! but i cant get grace out of my head lately its like i have dreams of her and end with this huge boners. its crazy but in going to ask out grace some time this week. '_you should be asking kim you love her'_ what the hell was that? and i like Kim and all but its been 11 years we wont be anything any time soon. this may just be a new door to a new life. who knows.

* * *

**Graces P.O.V**

im completely in love with Jerry. Jacks best friend. hes like Kims brother. hes so protective over me and Kim. i think hes like that with me because im Kims friend. but i think hes crushing on her. but heres the crazy part i kinda like Jack too. i know thats just not right. but it happened hes so hot. i feel bad though because Kim likes Jack and all but what can i do.

* * *

**Jerrys P.O.V**

yo its simple as cake... i think thats how you say it... well not the point i like grace. shes amazing. Kim is like my best friend appart from jack ive known them scence we were 5 years old and were 16. im protective over Kim thats it nothing more. i want to tell her later this week i will tell her i will tell her

* * *

**later that week Kims P.O.V **

im going to tell him today right now i cant back down

"hey jack can i tell you something" i asked nervasly

* * *

**that exact moment Jacks P.O.V**

im going to tell Grace today

"hey jack can i tell you something" Kim asked i cant because then im going to back down

"sorry kim it will have to wait" i told her walking up to Grace

"hey Grace i wanted to tell you that i really like you and i was hoping maybe we could go on a date?" i questioned

"omg yes of course" she said then gave me a peck on the cheek i smiled

* * *

**Jerry P.O.V**

Im going to tell Grace how i feel right now. i was about to walk up to her when i saw Jack with her. i heard the conversation... he asked her out and and she said yes... my mood went every where i felt sad mad confused and anger. i stormed out of there and went to the dojo. i know Kim loves jack ive known that always.

* * *

**Kims P.O.V continued **

****"hey jack can i tell you something" i asked

"sorry Kim it well have to wait" wow that just happened. im about to tell him my feelings but he said it has to wait. he then walked away to Grace and i heard the conversation. i felt a tear come down my cheek as i saw her kiss him. i felts so died inside. i then just walked out more and more tears coming out and ran to the dojo. i saw jerry there. "you saw that to right" jerry said destroying a dummy then turned to me and saw the tears. i ran up to him and hugged him. more tears came out. "why i was about to tell him" i saw him he started crying too hes liked her for 5 years now of couse hes going to cry about her. "me too i was walking up when jack told her how he felt and she said yes. how could she do that to you she knows she fucking knows you love him Kim why would she say yes" he started to yell and went back to the dummy and finished destroying it. i did that to and made it to peaces. we stayed there until school ended and the guys just not jack came and we told them about it. then Jack walked in...with grace. i didnt want to talk to him or her. "hey kimmy" grace said "dont call her that" jerry said kicking a dummy. "what why thats my nickname for her" she defended "Jerry tell jack and Grace i dont want to be called that by them and if they do call me that i will hurt them" i told Jerry "okay" he turned around "well you heard her so again dont think of calling her that again." i smiled at him "hey guys want some circus burger?" i asked them "yeah Kim thats sounds good" Jack said i looked at Melton "Jack she wasn't talking to you or Grace just me Eddie and Jerry" melton explained "Kims is this because i said what ever you had to tell me had to wait?" Jack questioned. i laughed and then walked out with the guys.

* * *

**Jacks P.O.V**

whats up with Kim. i really have no idea why shes mad at me. i just turned to my new girlfriend and we just began to kiss.

* * *

**Grace P.O.V**

****yeah i know why kims mad its because im dating Jack. i know she likes him but i like him to. but the way Jerry was there for her that got me mad but i have mew a hot bf. so who the fuck cares.

* * *

**well what did you guys think? well review or dont review i dont mind because i luv ya -vamp1019948**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grace's P.O.V **

yeah yeah i know why shes mad at me. its because i know she likes jack and he asked me out not her... shes so ahhh i dont care anyways its not like she was going to ask him out or tell him his feeling or whatever. but jack showed everyone he likes me and on one else. so his mine. and what kind of friend is she shes all over jerry anyway. like there never apart at all. so i dont care any more. i have a hot boyfriend with this lips so soft and cute. oh jack if only i liked you like i loved jerry. but it will start to grow in me think...

* * *

**Jacks P.O.V**

Grace is even better then i thought. shes not kim though.. but with that body and thoughs lips im not making a fuss over it.

* * *

**Kims P.O.V**

to day is the day i met jack and jerry in kinder. 12 years ago. i got them gifts that i hope they like. i got jack a skateboard with tony hawks autograph and a sword that cost 1 thousand dollars. i dont care about money though then then i got jack and jerry a charm that we put on a bracelet that jack gave use and every year we put a new charm on it. i also got jerry an ipod with his Favorite songs because the last three broke. and i got him a new guitar. yeah jerry loves music. i went to jerrys house an gave him his gifts. he loved them then he gave me a neck less and the charm and in the back of the neck less it said "your not my best friend your my sister" he helped me put it on and i loved it. i then went to jacks house. "hey jane is jack home" i asked his mom "yeah hes up there with his girlfriend" she said kinda gloomy "why do you say that as if it were a bad thing" i asked she looked at me"because jacks girlfriend isnt you" i blushed "were just friends we never liked each other that way trust me i would no" i explained she then left and i went to jacks bedroom. i was expecting maybe a make out season but i walked in on something worse. he was on top of her. her shirt was of her bra was in his hand and his shirt was off. "i-i" i felt tears start to come out. i droped the gifts jack finally noticed i walked in on them. i left more tears coming out i got in my car and drove to the beach because i know i secret place there where i go when im sad no one knows about it.

* * *

**Jacks P.O.V**

i was with grace and things were getting heated then i herd something vrace on the floor i turned around and saw kim tears coming out of her face _'dont you think they were coming out because she LOVES you' _that stupid small voice said in my head she does not love me it was because of an embarrassing moment. right? I got up anshah des grace her shirt. I then went to the things kim dropped i saw the sword that I told her I liked it but it was to expensive it cost a thousand dollars. I can't believe she got it for me then from the corner of my eye I saw something shinny I got it and it was a box with a charm that said "your my best friend happy 12th" I felt my heart sink. I can't believe I forgot about this. I saw another box I opened it it was a skateboard with TONY HAWKS AUTOGRAPH! I cloths my eyes Im so sorry I can't believe I forgot. I looked at grace she came and bent down and picked something up she should it to me it was a neck less that in the plack it said "your not my friend your my sister" Jerry must of gave it to her. I felt jealuse. But I didn't show it.

The next day

Today is Monday and I got my things and Kim's neck less she dropped and the gift I got her. I went to school and I saw her I started to walk to her

"Kim" I said she turned to me not even a crack of a smile.

"what do you want jack" she said I can tell she was mad.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry and here" I gave her the neck less from Jerry she touched her neck then took it way. I then took out her charm that I got for our friendship bracelet. She smiled. Finally "I thought you forgot" I looked down "I forgot it was yesterday but I got this last week" I explaind she nodded in understanding "I would have forgot to if I was in that poison" she smiled I was bright red. "why did you start to cry though" I asked she swallowed her face pialed "embarrassment" was all she said. I nodded then I told her we needed to get to class.

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

Alls well I guess. We all had fun the next daybut grace had to ruin it...

We went to a fair and it looked like she was burning with jealousy about Jerry. She was all over jack but when she would kiss him but look at Jerry. Wow that's a new low. I just rolled my eyes. Me and Jerry were having fun. We went on all the rollorcosters and jack and grace were in the love tunnel. I wish he could no I felt. Jerry went for some food and grace went to get drinks. Me and jack just sat there. It was so awkward "if only you knew how I felt you would understand why. Every thing would be so much clearer" I sang because I was listing to my iPod. He said something but I couldn't hear "what" I said "oh nothing" I nodded and put my earphone back in and closed my eyes. After we ate we left I got in my car and drove to my spot in the beach. I put my music on and layed there. I then felt someone near and I went back to my car. I closed the door and went to house. Grace was there. Why. "hello Kim" she said sternly. I was holding on to my phone and for some reason put the recording thing on. Good call. "Kim jack is mine now so you need to get over him and don't be surpized if I dropped you for him" my mouth shot open as she said that. "well you no what I don't give a damn because I may have loved him for twelve years and I'm smart enough to know he wouldn't drop me like that." I said back to her "oh well want a bet you get on my bad side I will make him forget about you forever." I felt my eyes begin to water "well have fun with that" I said as I passed her and went to my room and shut the door. I knew what to do but I'm nervus because then jack would find out I love him.

* * *

**oh god what will Kim do forget about graces threats or stick up for herselfbeen though it has to do with jack finding out she has loved him all this time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim's POV**

So i decided to keep the recording hidden because as much as I hate it, Grace is my fried and Jack loves her.

_Today at school_

I was talking to Jerry about the recording. He was kinda sad that i'm not going to show it to jack. when class was over I was at my locker and heard jack come.

"Hey Kim, how are you?"said Jack.

"oh me...um good i guess" damn i suck at lying. i really was lying, i wasnt good at all.

"Kim i know you better then that, whats wronge" he said conserned with a touch of kindness.

"im really okay i promise its just family trouble." i reassured him...he was not convinced.

"Kim please dont lie to me are you still mad because i put you on hold a few weeks ago when i asked grace out?" i looked down then at him.

"no it has nothing to do with that" lie lie lie LIE! but i lied pretty good this time though.

"by the way you never did tell me what you were going to say" he said.

"oh now you remember" i muttered quite enough that he wouldn't hear me.

"what was that" he said

"oh..um nothing and i did try to tell you but you somehow knew it wasn't important i could say it later and your right it isn't important anymore i took care of it or should i say Jerry did." i said and with that i closed my locker and walked away to Jerry. leaving jack stairing at the floor.

**Jacks P.O.V**

"why wont she tell me why shes mad?" i asked grace

"sweety can we talk about this later we still haven't continued were we left off when Kim walked in on us." she said biting her lip. i was sitting on my bed and she was sitting on my lap.

"your right" i said as she kissed my neck slightly biting or sucking on random places in my neck.

"Jacky i want you" she said seductively. next thing i no im making out with her. but i pulled away. why? its simple...Kim.i dont know i just love herr so much but i have to get over her.

_6 months later_

_jack and grace are still together. Kim's birthday is today. _

today has been the worst day of my life. i cant believe 6 months ago i forgot pur three amigos aniversery and now i forgot kims birthday. i was a bit busy fucking grace... kim must hate me.

next day at school

"Kim please im so sorry i forgot" i pleaded she would not talk to me look at me nothing its like pleading to a wall.

"get the hell away from my boyfriend you slut" sceamed grace. yeah kim and grace not so much at the same level now they hate eacother. kim handed me a note then walked away. the not read _'i have been your best friend for 12 years and you forgot my birthday, and for some reason grace hates me yet i still tolorat her for who you jack never and i mean ever talk to me again you have no idea how much pain you put me through but i dont care because your my best friend and not even that is going to ruin us i just wont talk to you when grace is around shes mean and all.' _ i felt horrable but with that i felt a smirk on my face. she forgave me... then as she was walking away grace yelled "thats right you whore walk away no one likes a bitch" kim turned around i know her to well and it was the end for grace.

"how am i the slut how am i the whore? you better watch it or i will show jack the recording" she yelled. wait what recording?

"what recording" i asked she coverd her mouth with regret "you have nothing on me so lets her this stupid recourding." grace said and Kim suruged but before jerry came and i have a video also. jerry opened his laptop and there it was a complite video of grace sleping with a guy and at the end he gave her a peace of paper like an assiment. then kims recording goes on. in it grace said that ill make sure that jack well drop you and stay with me. i can see that see slep with me on kims birthday so that kim will be mad at me and never speak to me again. then kim said something too. it said..that she has loved me the hole 12 years we have known eachother...

"grace were done" i saw kim talking to jerry i could hear everything.

"jerry i cant believe it he knows." he hugged her "its about god damn time" he said "jerry even after this do yo still love her" she asked "who grace?" he asked. he loved grace.. i took away the girl he loved even if i loved another. "yeah grace do you" he smiled "na i like your new awesome best friend Kelsey." wow okay that makes me feel better. "what really omg shes so crushing on you" "wait really holy crap ima ask her out" he said as he started runing to find her. "kim" i said as i waslk towerds her her face went red. i moved a stand of hair from her face. so you have liked me for a while" she looked down "yes Jack i did its just someones to blind to notice it." she said "i was there everytime someone hurt you i was there all the time Jack and i was going to tell you how i felt but you said it had to wait...that hurt me lot and jerry you hurt him to because he was going to tell her that day too." she finished i looked at the floor "Kim i i dont know what to say i have loved you ever scense the day i met you but then i never thought you felt the same way... so then i noticed grace a bit more...and i started to date her im still so sorry" i looked down "Kim i love you" she stayed quite i turned around and tried to walk away then she grabed my wrist. i turned to her "Jack i love you too." she got on her tippy toes and gently kissed my lips. i am just a bit taller then her. "that was my um...my first kiss" she said quitely "and this is yor second" i kissed her agan "third" i kissed her again and pulled away "forth" and kissed her agian "must i go on" she giggled "jack i think i know my numbers" she said i nodded then kissed her again. this kiss became a complete makeout scession. her lips where so amazing. who said nobadys perfect, wait there right kim my kim is way better then perfect. "kim please be my girlfrined" i asked she kissed my lips "does that anwer your question" she said i looked at her "no i think it didnt can you do it again" i asked "gladly" was all she said as she kissed me again.

* * *

**well thats it... im really sick so thats why it took me a while. i hope you guys like it. luv ya -vamp1019948**


	4. please read

**Hey guys if your reading this note I just wanted to say thanks a lot like a lot lot...I really hope you guys like this story and if you guys could help me because I don't really no how to go on. Just a little advise please. And the bad grammar I've been really sick and my vision is just bad right now and like I finish the story and I'm like really tired so I just post it because I try to post a chapter everyday and well I stoped for like three days so... Yeah I at least try. Ohh and I sometimes have write the chapters on my iPad and it gets wierd and it's hard so if there are mistakes it's normally my iPad. So thank you guys for reading and sometimes likeing my crappy work but i do try it just ends up crappy anyway so I'm sorry for that I will try harder. Okay now if your not reading this then bye!**

**-Galaxy S**

**_Yeah that's my real name _  
**


End file.
